fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Smashers/Adventure Mode
Worlds & Levels The levels are platforming type levels (like in other adventure mods), with a mini-boss halfway through, & a boss at the end. World 1:Mushroom Kingdom *Part 1:Mushroom Fields **Theme:SMB3 Main Theme **Info:Just like a level from SMB *Mini-Boss:Bowser: **Theme:SMB3 Doomship Theme (Rock Remix) **Battle Arena:Toad Town **Stats ***Attack:4/5 ***Jump:1/5 ***Speed:1/5 ***HP:50 **Moves:Same as the character *Part 2:Princess Peach's Castle **Theme:Peach's theme ("Soft Castle") **Info:You go up the floors in he castle until you reach the roof. *Boss:Bowser Jr./Shadow Mario **Theme:Bowser Jr.'s Theme ("Surfin' Koopa") **Battle Arena:The roof of Princess Peach's castle **Bowser Jr.'s Stats: ***Attack:3/5 ***Jump:1/5 ***Speed:3/5 ***HP:100 **Moves ***Same as the character **Shadow Mario's Stats: ***Attack:2/5 ***Jump:3/5 ***Speed:2/5 ***HP:Shared with Bowser Jr. **Moves:Same as the character After you save Peach she looks at the letter & says she can't read it, but she thinks that maybe the computer at Wario Ware Inc. can, so you & Peach go to Diamond City. World 2:Diamond City *Part 1:The City **Theme:Wario Ware Inc. Main Theme (SSBB Remix) **Info:Watch out for cars. *Mini-Boss:Jimmy T. **Theme:A dance remix of various Wario Ware Inc. songs ("Do the Wario") **Battle Arena:Club Sugar **Stats:N/A (See "Special") **Attacks:N/A (See "Special") **Special:This isn't really a battle, but instead a dance-off, played the same way as Dance Dance Revolution *Part 2:Warioware Inc. **Theme:Wario Theme (Wario's Rockin' Funk) **Info:You play mini-games as you go threw the building. If you lose 3 mini-games, you have to start over. *Boss:Larry Koopa **Theme:SM3 Koopaling Battle (Rock Remix) **Battle Arena:The top floor of Wario Ware Inc. **Stats: ***Attack:2/5 ***Jump:3/5 ***Speed:3/5 ***HP: 150 **Attacks:Same as Bowser, with the following differences ***1:Replaced "Fire Breath" with "Seed Shot". ***2:Replaced "Earthquake" with "Turn Invisible". You defeat Larry, but the computer breaks, so you can't have it read the letter. But Wario tells you the Waluigi has some spare parts, so you & Peach head towards Waluigi Stadium, & Wario comes with you. World 3:Waluigi World *Part 1:The Desert **Theme:MP2 Western Land (Racing Remix) **Info:A big desert. *Mini-Boss:Mega Mole **Theme:SMW Vanilla Dome (Rock Remix) **Battle Arena:Underground **Stats: ***Attack:4/5 ***Jump:1/5 ***Speed:3/5 ***HP:100 **Attacks: ***1:Mole Slash (Like Bowser's Flying Slam) ***2:Headbutt ***3:Earthquake *Part 2:The Mines **Theme:SMB Underground (Remix) **Info:A mine kart level like the ones from Donkey Kong Country. *Boss:Morton Koopa **Theme:SM3 Hammer Bro. Battle (Jazzy Remix) **Battle Arena:Waluigi Stadium **Stats: ***Attack:4/5 ***Jump:3/5 ***Speed:2/5 ***HP:200 **Attacks:Same as Bowser Waluigi says he got rid of "That old Junk", but telles you that maby the "Wise Old Yoshi" knows what happened to LuigiMario/. So the gang (Marrio/Luigi, Peach, & Wario) go on a plane to Yoshi's Island, & Waluigi comes with them, because he's board. World 4:Yoshi's Island *Part 1:The Beach **Theme:YI Main Theme **Info:A beach level. *Mini-Boss:Boshi **Theme:YI Boss **Battle Arena:The Jungle **Stats: ***Attack:2/5 ***Jump:2/5 ***Speed:5/5 ***HP:125 **Attacks:Same as Yoshi *Part 2:Yoshi Village **Theme:SMRPG Yo'ster Isle **Info:A level in the Yoshi Village. *Boss:Iggy Koopa **Theme:SMW Overworld (Rock Remix) **Battle Arena:Yoshi's Hut **Stats: ***Attack:1/5 ***Jump:5/5 ***Speed:4/5 ***HP:250 **Attacks:Same as Bowser The wise old Yoshi says that to find Mario, you need to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom. He also says that it will be dangerous, so you need to take Yoshi with you. As you leave you see Daisy's ship. She asks you if you want a ride, and you say yes. World 5:The Sea *Part 1:Daisy Cruiser **Theme:SMS Main Theme **Info:You fight off a bunch of pirates. After you win, they kidnap Daisy. *Mini-Boss:First mate Goomba **Theme:SMS Main Theme (Rock Remix) **Battle Arena:Daisy Cruiser **Stats: ***Attack:3/5 ***Jump:2/5 ***Speed:5/5 ***HP:150 **Attacks:Different sword moves. *Part 2:The Pirate Ship **Theme:DK64 DK Isle (Remix) **Info:Get to the end of the ship. *Boss:Captain Wendy O. Koopa **Theme:SMS Main Theme (Rock Remix) **Battle Arena:Captain's Quarters **Stats: ***Attack:4/5 ***Jump:3/5 ***Speed:4/5 ***HP:300 **Attacks:Same as First Mate Goomba World 6:Toad Town *Part 1:Toad Town Under Attack **Theme:PM Tubba Blubba's Pursuit **Info:Shy Guys are invading Toad Town. *Mini-Boss:General Guy **Theme:PM Tubba Blubba Battle (Remix) **Battle Arena:A building in Toad Town. **Stats: ***Attack:2/5 ***Jump:4/5 ***Speed:5/5 ***HP:175 **Attacks:Jumps. *Part 2:Shy Guy's Toy Box **Theme:SMRPG Booster's Theme **Info:Get to the Ice Chamber. *Boss:Lemmy Koopa **Theme:M&L:SS Boss (Rock Remix) **Battle Arena:Ice Chamber **Stats: ***Attack:4/5 ***Jump:3/5 ***Speed:5/5 ***HP:350 **Attacks:Shooting ice or running you over you with his ball. After you defeat Lemmy Koopa a toad comes & says he wants to join your teem. Then you get blasted by a mysterious ray. World 7:Retroland *Part 1:SMB **Theme:SMB Main Theme **Info:Just like a level from SMB *Mini-Boss:Retro Bowser: **Theme:SMB Bowser Theme **Battle Arena:Bowser's Castle **Stats ***Attack:5/5 ***Jump:5/5 ***Speed:2/5 ***HP:200 **Moves:Same as Bowser plus hammer throw. *Part 2:SMB2 **Theme:SMB2 Main Theme **Info:Just like a level from SMB2. *Boss:Ludwig Von. Koopa **Theme:SMB2 Final Boss (Ludwig Remix) **Battle Arena:Ludwig's Lab **Stats: ***Attack:5/5 ***Jump:4/5 (He's waring a jet pack.) ***Speed:4/5 ***HP:400 **Moves:Same as Bowser plus ray gun attacks. The lab explodes and you end up in Flower Fields. Then a Birdo appears & asks if she can join your teem. World 8:Flower Fields *Part 1:Flower Fields **Theme:PM Flower Fields Under Attack **Info:Watch out for Lakitus. *Mini-Boss:Huff N. Puff **Theme:PM Huff N. Puff Battle **Battle Arena:The Clouds **Stats: ***Attack:4/5 ***Jump:5/5 ***Speed:4/5 ***HP:225 **Attacks:N/A (His mini puffs attack you.) *Part 2:Piranha Plant Fields **Theme:SMS Bianco Hills **Info:Watch out for Piranha Plants. *Boss:Roy Koopa **Theme:PM Final Boss **Battle Arena:Roy's Battlefield. **Stats: ***Attack:5/5 ***Jump:5/5 ***Speed:4/5 ***HP:450 **Attacks:Same as Bowser, with the following differences After you defeat Roy Koopa, all the Piranha Plants disappear and a toadette decides to join your teem. World 9:Bowser's Castle *Part 1:Bowser's Castle Part 1 **Theme:PM Bowser's Castle **Info:You go through various rooms in the castle. *Mini-Boss:Kamek **Theme:SPM Final Boss **Battle Arena:Bowser Throne Room **Stats: ***Attack:5/5 ***Jump:5/5 ***Speed:4/5 ***HP:250 **Attacks:Shoots you with his wand for various effects. *Part 2:The Castle Part 2 **Theme:SMB Castle (Remix) **Info:You go up to the top of the castle. *Boss:Giga Bowser **Theme:Bowser's Theme **Battle Arena:Waluigi Stadium **Stats: ***Attack:5/5 ***Jump:5/5 ***Speed:5/5 ***HP:500 **Attacks:Same as Bowser After you defeat Bowser & save Luigi/Mario, Bowser presses a button that covers the world in darkness. (Before that Bowser explains that the note was just random scribbles) World 10:Shadow World *Part 1:Shadow Town **Theme:M64 Bowser Level (Remix) **Info:A beach level. *Mini-Boss:Nick **Theme:Nick's Theme **Battle Arena:Bowser's Shadow Castle **Stats: ***Attack:2/5 ***Jump:2/5 ***Speed:5/5 ***HP:125 **Attacks:Same as Nick *Part 2:Hall of Memorizes **Theme:None **Info:You go through all previous boos battles. *Boss 1:Mater Hand & Crazy Hand **Theme:SSBB Main Theme (Remix) **Battle Arena:Forbidden Battlefield **Stats: ***HP:300 each **Attacks:Same as in SSBB *Boss 2:Tabu **Theme:Final Battle (An original song made for this game) **Battle Arena:Forbidden Battlefield **Stats: ***HP:650 **Attacks:Same as in SSBB Light comes back to the world & everyone lives happily ever after. The End Category:Subpages